


I Know You

by ThePyromaniacEngineer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Based off the end credit scene slightly, Bottom Jack, M/M, Only Briefly - Freeform, The Presequel, but let's be real, but that's a discussion for another time, seeing Tassiter getting strangled made me question if I was truly ace or not, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/pseuds/ThePyromaniacEngineer
Summary: What if Tassiter's death was even more personal than it already was? If there was more involved than him being the CEO and President of Hyperion and insulting Jack on a regular basis?





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treesided_triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesided_triangle/gifts).



> This is purely due to treesided_triangle's fic Operation Rosie. It set me off thinking and well, here we are. So thank them for this. Also, this is the first time I've tried writing any sort of intimate scene that wasn't during a roleplay so I apologize if it isn't the best.

Jack adjusted the clasp on his chin, locking the mask into place.

_He was starry-eyed and naive when he first started working at Hyperion. When he first met Harold Tassiter. Eager to please and wanting to climb up the Hyperion ladder as quickly as possible, he had automatically accepted the CEO's request for dinner, despite how surprised he had been._

He brushed his hair back, taking time to make sure it was perfectly styled and the gel would hold it in place.

_The night had progressed quickly, whether due to natural emotions or the wine in their systems didn't matter. The CEO had been an odd kind of handsome, especially on the rare occasion the corner of his lip would turn up when he told the story of a particularly moronic employee. Regardless of what it was, John had ended up beneath the older man, face down on a giant bed as the other had his way with him._

He buttoned up his vest, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of a chair and pulling it on.

_What he had assumed to be a one-time event turned into lunch breaks spent in the CEO's office, his back on the hardwood desk with Tassiter above him. Despite never liking his name, the way the other man had whispered it in his ear sent chills down his spine, for a short while changing his opinion on the name 'John'._

He stopped in the hallway before leaving, double checking in a small mirror that everything was in its perfect place.

_He had always hated the boring meetings, but meetings like this? He didn't mind nearly as much. Sure, hearing the board members discuss whatever issue had their pants in a twist that week was always obnoxious, but nobody even knew he was there. No one but Tassiter of course, as he was on his knees in front of the man, hidden by a desk. The CEO made no noises or reactions to his work besides occasionally tightening his grip in the employee's hair._

Jack made his way to the elevators, whistling a tune as he went. 

_Kissing Tassiter had been an odd heat of the moment thing as he rode the other in his large chair. He hadn't been able to help it at the time, it had just seemed like the right thing to do. Oh, was he ever so wrong. Despite how long their arrangement had been going on he had apparently crossed a line. The CEO's hand suddenly around his throat and pushing him away, questioning what he thought he was doing. "You might think you're important, John, but you're nothing more than an expendable code monkey to be used for my enjoyment. You never will be."_

He clenched his fists and unclenched them as the elevator took him closer and closer to his destination.

_He had ignored the other's messages for a few days after that event, only going back up to the office when he absolutely had to to get a signature for some paperwork. He hadn't met the man's eyes, only speaking up when the man had called him back to the desk, "John. Be reasonable." "My name is Jack." He hadn't looked back as he left._

Jack was out of the elevator now, giving the secretary a small smile who looked almost shocked to see him, no longer used to seeing him every day.

_That's when the insults and belittling had started, or rather when they increased. He was ashamed to admit it but the degrading words, while the other man had been inside him, had always spurred him on even more. But now it was just malice, every once in a while followed by, "You'll be back eventually, John."_

He took a deep breath before entering the office, keeping his eyes to the ground. He wasn't surprised when the other spoke up first, "Here to try to blackmail me as well, John? You may have been able to scare the other directors into giving up their shares, but I know you-" 

Jack cut him off, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, feigning embarrassment, "That isn't why I'm here, Sir."

Tassiter raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Well, then get on with it. I don't have all day for you to waste. Some of us have work that actually matters."

Jack made his way over to the desk, stepping around it to where the other had stood up, obviously ready for the meeting to go south. "Mister Tassiter, Sir..." He brought a hand up to rest on the man's chest, the feeling of the suit fabric all too familiar under his fingers. "I... I missed you." He glanced up to see a small, yet cruel smirk on the other's face, maybe the most emotion he had ever seen from the other. 

"It's about time, John. I told you you'd be back eventually. You finally realized this is all you're good for. A code monkey that isn't even proficient at that." His hand moved to the other's hips, forgoing the desk and shoving him to the floor instead, "You don't deserve the desk yet, John. You have a lot to make up for."

Jack looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, disgusted yet surprised at how well his acting was to trick the other. "Sir... Let me make it up to you. Let me do the work today."  He gently pushed at the man's shoulders, rolling them over so he was straddling the man. 

Jack leaned down, a grin on his lips as he moved to whisper in the other's ear. "Mister Tassiter, maybe you can settle something up for me. Do you know the difference between choking and strangulation?" 


End file.
